We are not normal
by goldenrose37
Summary: A normal kid can't control metal, fire, wind, water, earth and the sound. But who ever said we are normal. Doesn't matter any more. Because we are going to somewhere that scares me the most. School... Fax and Niggy
1. Chapter 1

It's finished. All over. At sixteen years old, I can tell you how to you how to make a bomb, hack into an atm, perform procedures, fight till the death or fend for yourself and five other people.

Well I guess I don't actually fend for five other people. There is a dog too. But, we all help. From tricking someone through there mind, move metal locks, but not touching, breaking trees with your bare hands, hearing a twig break a mile away, mimicking a voice or creating a fire from a single click of the fingers. Everyone helps.

I don't go to school, but have knowledge that you cannot teach. I am not sick, but have scares that cover my body. I live with no adults, but have a family of my own. My life is not ordinary.

I fight for what I live for, but I think that is over. Apparently we have stopped it. I have killed men and women, but they chopped up my body. I have fought my brother, he didn't stay dead. My father betrayed me, my mother didn't know me. I was created for one soul purpose. To save a world that cannot save itself.

But that is finished now. Yes, finished. My family survived to live their life. Even if there memories are not all wanted. But this is us. Nothing can change it. Now though, we are doing the hardest thing ever. Where going to school.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, no flying at all. Ok?" Asked Jeb. Yeah, I know. Why am I here with him? Because mum convinced me to go to school. How horrible! So I guess some explaining is needed. I shall start with; it is finished! My god. They where starting up another Itex. Well, actually, it was there underground organization. We foiled there plans and than headed straight back to mum. My mum!

"Ok." Said the boys. Yeah. We are all going to school. A boarding school too! What if someone sees my wings?

"But why can't we fly? I love flying. So much fun. I hope my roommate is nice. What if she sees my wings? What if it is a he!?" Said nudge starting to panic.

"I have negotiated with the principal. After some bribing, he has now moved you to one of the cottages. They where built just last year, so they are brand new. There are four rooms, with bunk beds." Jeb answered back. Four rooms? There is only six of us, not eight.

"Spit it out Jeb!" I hissed to him. I feel Fang put his arm around my waist as I lean into him. It finally happened. **Squeal of delight**. We got together about a year ago, and hardly leave each other's sides. I might mention that the car we are in. Well it is more like a mini van. Us six kids, plus Total, Angel 'convinced' Jeb to let Total come, are in the back, with a suitcase of clothes each. Having gone shopping and all.

"Two people are living with you still. Sorry kids." Jeb whispered, afraid of what would happen. Not surprised. We have all changed. Our powers the most. Angel would be the most gifted. Mind reader and controller, can control water, change appearance, and talk to animals. She is eight. Gazzy is ten. He mimics voices, has a poisonous fart, ewww, but he can also control the wind. Nudge is our little fourteen-year-old genius. She can hack into computers the best, plus, she can feel things. Like information and stuff, just by touching. Oh! She can control metal. Iggy comes next. He is sixteen also, but half a year younger. Iggy has sensitive hearing, but he also has got his sight back! With night eyes. Best cook in the world too. He can control sounds. I know that sounds impossible, but he can. He can burst people eardrums, and gather the sound into a ball, using it as a weapon.

"What! But what happens if we forget? Or can't control?" Says Gazzy annoyed, but that soon turns into panic. "What if something bad happens? Like metal things coming after us?" Fang tightens his grip on me. He is overly possessive, but I love him. We both treat the flock as our children, and we are there parents. But Max and Fang are our names, not mum and dad. Fang has strength as his power. Strongest person there is. But to add to that, he can control earth. Me. Well I still have speed on my hand, when flying. But I got another thing, and boy do I love it. I control fire! How cool! Jeb explained that we have mutated by ourselves now, because these weren't 'programmed'. So the more we fought, the more we got, until now. We are practically invincible.

"Well Angel can help with the forgetting and not controlling. Is that ok dear?" Jeb asks. I see Angel give a slight nod. "As for the others. There shouldn't be any left. Total."

"What." Total huffs. Total grew wings too, but when folded in, his fur hides them.

"No talking, and wings stay folded in. There is a suitcase full of food, for all of you. No dog food."

"Thank god." Total whispered. Looking out the window I see a massive buildings looming up. (AN: I created this school. I have drawn out a map and everything. Stole the name cause I couldn't think of anything else.) The school is called The Masters Boarding School. Lame, don't you think?

"Guys." I say, getting everyone's attention. Pep talk time. "I need you all to behave, ok? We have had a tough few years. Well tough doesn't even explain half of it. But if we want to stay here to actually have a bit of an education than we need no bombs, talking pets, mind changing or reading. Nothing. Please behave." I beg. I am scared shitless, because I have no idea what will happen. When we went to school last it was at Anne's, and that for me, was hell.

"Love, calm down." I heard Fang whisper in my ear. Yeah, his emotions sort of changed a touch. Turning my head to look at him, I stare right into his eyes. God I love them. Reaching up a touch, my lips press against his. Slipping my arms around his neck, I get pulled onto his lap. Set belts are the least of our worries these days. Opening my mouth a touch our tongues collide.

"I didn't get my sight back for this. Please stop." Iggy whines. Pulling away I burry my head in Fangs chest. How embarrassing.

"Not like you and Nudge are any better." Fang says back. Full sentences. Another improvement. A snicker comes from Gazzy and Angel as Iggy goes bright red. Nudge is in the same position as me. Nudge and Iggy hooked up one night, and than started dating. Well that's how Nudge puts it. They where at the beach alone, about half a year ago. Just going for a walk. So cute.

"Can we not talk about this with my _father_ hear." I whisper out, but everyone but Jeb catches it. What can I say? Our hearing improved, just not as much as Iggys. "Jeb, what names are we using?" I ask louder. I hate using fake names, but it isn't like we can use our real ones, well except me. Max isn't a weird name.

"Fang will be Nick, Iggy is Jeff, Nudge is Krystal, Gasman is Zephyr and Angel is Ariel. Max, you will keep your name. Now, what is the cover story?" He asked.

"We could go with the Missionary cover." Laughed Gazzy. We all joined in, well everyone except Jeb.

"Lets just say that you where all adopted. Max first, than Fang, Iggy and so on. Last name Martinez." He sighed at that. My one requirement was that I go as Maximum Ride or Martinez. Apparently to many people know Maximum Ride, so I am officially Maximum Martinez. Suddenly the car stopped and I looked around. "Everyone out." Yelled Jeb as he stepped out.

"Welcome to hell." Fang whispered.

OoOoOoOoO

So i have got the second one up. Please review. I find it so rude if someone just reads it and than doesn't say a thing.


	3. Chapter 3

I need to put a small warning here. Changing the rating to **M**.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Maximum Ride characters, or the schools name. But everything else is mine! Also, this is the only disclaimer your getting.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Well that was down right horrible." I say as I step through the door. "Also. Jeb went shopping for us, getting furniture." As you step into through the front door you see straight to the back. The lounge room is on the right and kitchen on the left.

"Grab a room!" Shouts Fang and the little kids run off for the first pick. Going into the lounge, I sit on a couch. There are two couches in an L shape, with a table in between. One of the couches face the TV, which is hanging on the wall, a fire place underneath

"Fire anyone?" I chuckle. Sticking out a finger a fireball lands in the already stacked fireplace. Someone sits down beside me, wrapping their arms around my waist.

"Been practising have you?" Fang whispers into my ear. He starts to kiss my neck, going down and than up.

"Mmmm…" Is all I can mumble out. He chuckles, gripping my waist and turning me around, each leg on either side of his waist. Our lips lock together, tongues flicking back and forth. My arms wrap around his neck, hands in his hair, as his go around my waist. I moan quietly into his mouth as he grinds into me.

"Innocent people around, Max." Iggy shouts. Apparently that wasn't quiet enough. Breaking it off with Fang, I grab his hand, starting on our scavenger for our room.

"Please Ig, you where the only one who heard." Shouts Fang. You can hear the amusement in his voice, a smile playing on his lips.

"Sorry!" Ig replies sarcastically. "But someone gave me sensitive hearing. Not a nice thing at night Fang." So embarrassing. One of the many problems of being a mutant. Nothing is private.

"Your not any better." Fang sends back. A squeak of embarrassment is heard around the house. Nudge. The first two rooms have their door shut. Taken. Going on, I turn into the one on the left. At last.

Walking in, Fang shuts the door. Straight in front of us is the bathroom, and next to it on the right is two walk in wardrobes. The two beds are in an L shape, again with a table in between, lights above each bed. Next to the door are two desks, with a laptop and swivel chair each. "Now, where were we?" I hear Fang whisper. Suddenly my back is against the wall, my front pressed up against fang. I hook my legs around his waist, securing me. "Was it this?" He whispers in my ear, before sucking it. "Or this?" He moves down a bit, to my neck. "Here?" He says again, teasing me. I feel him bite my collarbone, earning a small moan from me. "But this is in the way." He says to himself, grabbing at my top. It flies across the room, unwanted. His mouth painstakingly slow makes its way down to my chest. Grabbing Fangs hair, I push into his waist.

'_Max, Fang, people are here.' _Angel sends to me, and I guess Fang. He gently moves away, handing me my top. I slip it back on, placing a small kiss on his lips. He tries to deepen the kiss, but I just pull away.

"Impatient are we?" I joke, turning around. But instead of following he pulls me onto his back. His hands snake around, going into my short shorts. Ignoring my undies he goes deeper. I rub against him as he strokes me.

"Who's the impatient one now?" He whispers, stepping away from me. "Come on, we have people to meet." He says, grabbing my hand. Opening the door he drags me back down the hall way and into the lounge room. There on the couch is the flock, and two girls. Both of them have blonde hair, but died it lighter. They look sort of slutty. Not nice. Fang sits down next to Angel, pulling me onto his lap.

Nudge starts to introductions, of course. "Hi, my names Krystal, and this is my boyfriend Jeff. Next to him is Zephyr, and than Ariel. There blood siblings. Than you have Max and Nick. We're all adopted by the Martinez's. Who are you?" She finish's, lying against Ig. They look so cute and happy.

One of the blondes flashes a smile at Fang, and than a glare at me. Wow. What was that about? "My name's like Brittany, and this is like my best friend Amy!" Says Brittany. Her voice seems so fake and nasally. "So your like, our new housies like, for the year!" Housies?

'_Angel hunny, are they suspicious? What do they think?' _I ask my baby.

'_Not at all suspicious. Not much is in their brains. Brittany want's to get into Fang's pants. Ewww!' _Angel squeals back. Plan time. I feel Fang pull me in tighter. Angel must have just told him. Turning my head, I look at him.

"Yeah. How cool is that! I can't wait to go to school. Is it fun here? I hope it is…" Good old Nudge. Tilting my head forward a touch, my lips move in synch with Fangs. He tastes so good.

"Nick!" I hear Brittany whine. Oh, what a horrible voice. So high pitched. Ig won't be taking it well. Stopping, I lean against Fang, his chin on my head. Stupid tall people. Comforting though. "You look really strong." She continues, just like I'm not here. Leaning forward you can see down her top. One word. Fake. "Do you work out?" She says, trying to purr. Disturbing.

"Umm, no. Dinner any one?" Fang replies, avoiding the subject. We where dropped off here at six at night, and after going through reception and everything, I am hungry. Tired also. We only got back from Africa yesterday, so we haven't slept much.

"Yes" the flock, says with enthusiasm. Ig and Nudge walk together, hand in hand, over to the kitchen area. It isn't divided by anything, but there is a table, able to sit eight people, in between the kitchen and lounge. Since they got together Nudge has been helping Ig cook. She isn't that bad. Also her vegetarian ways didn't last long. She dropped from the sky one day, from lack of energy. Fang caught her, but that was the end of it.

Nudge walks to the door, grabbing one of the suitcases. Lifting it up onto the table she unzips it. Food galore. You can pretty much see the delight in Nudges eyes. We haven't eaten very well lately, running low on atm's. Africa doesn't seem to have many. Without even asking Ig, she seems to know the meal we're having. Pasta!

"We're having spaghetti bolognese, would you like to join us?" Asks Angel kindly. A perfect Angel. I just smile at her happily.

"Umm, ok. But we don't like, eat meat." Says Amy happily. Ok. We need meat to live. Well us hybrids do at least.

"Ok. Vegetarian too." Ig says nodding. We will eat it all. I think it is shock on their faces at the amount of food leaving the bag.

"Shopping this week Max!" Nudge squeals out. Angel joins her, bouncing up and down. Hmmm, I think it has been way to long since we acted like normal people. "Can we get some new clothes too? Oh! The movies." At that I bury my head into Fangs chest. Movies, too many people. After a short pause Nudge starts again. "Ok, maybe not. Hmm…" At this I tune her out, resting my eyes. So tired.

I think I dozed off, because the next thing I know, Fang is quietly whispering to me. "Love, dinner time." At that I hear my stomach rumble. Not quietly either. A small laugh goes around the room. Looking around I see Amy and Brittany. Right. Be careful.

Standing up I walk over to the table, Fang right behind me. Four people sit on each side. Fang, me, Angel and Gazzy on one side, with Ig opposite Fang, than Nudge, Brittany and Amy. "Dig in." I say. There are three massive bowls in the middle, with a medium sized one full of vegetarian pasta. At my command the flock empty two bowls straight away. Amy and Brittany fork on a very small amount. About half of what a normal human would eat. So much is still left in their bowl.

Nudge, finishing off her first plate of food first, spoke up. "Are you going to eat any more of that?" She asked sweetly. The two girls just looked at her shocked, shaking their heads no. "Cool." Answered back Nudge. With that she literally picked up the bowl and ate out of it.

"But I wanted to try some!" Whined Gazzy. Nudge just shrugged her shoulders.

"Guys, if you're still hungry, than there is more sitting on the stove. Zephyr, can you grab the rest?" Ig asked. I had to crack a smile at the look on the two girls faces. Not many people eat like us, rarely full.

"So how old are you?" Asked Angel innocently. We're all sitting on the couches, around the still blaring fire. My fires burn hot.

"I'm like sixteen. So is like Amy." Brittany said. What is her obsession with the word like!? "How about you all?" She asked, but looked straight at Fang. I lay my head on his chest. He is mine.

"Well I am sixteen, as are Nick and Jeff. Krystal is fourteen. Zephyr is ten while Ariel is eight." I said. Hopefully birth dates won't be asked for.

"O-M-G!" Said Amy. She did not just say that. "You're like in the same like grade as like me!" A squeal came after that. "But you're really tall. How is a sixteen year old that tall?" She asked. Hmm… Well I guess we have grown. I am a nice round six-foot. While the boys have shot up. Six-foot five, for both of them. Nudge is five-foot eight and growing. Gazzy is ridiculous. Nearly as tall as Nudge at five-foot seven. Angel is still our baby at five-foot four. Yeah, we grew a ridiculous amount. It looks quiet unnatural to be around us. (AN: It is possible for this to happen. My cousin is ten and nearly as tall as me. I'm seventeen and five-foot six. His little brother, who is five, is so frikken tall. Both parents are over six foot, of cause. Back to the story.)

"Umm, good genes?" I say, making it sound like a question. We aren't asked this often. Not at all. "What year are you going into? Because we might be in different year levels," I say, hope laced through and through.

"Well I am like going to be like turning like seventeen soon! So like year eleven. Like same for like Amy! What about like you all?" Brittany manages to get out. To many likes!

Nudge starts off. Thank god, I am so tired. "Well I am fourteen this year, but am going into year nine. Jeff, Nick and Max are all sixteen this year, but are going into year eleven. Zephyr is ten, but going into grade five and Ariel is eight, but going into grade three." At that I close my eyes, still on Fangs lap, and rest my head on his chest. One of his arms stay are my waist, while his other hand strokes my hair.

"Ariel, Zephyr, you guys should head to bed." I hear Ig say. As much as Fang and I have become the parents, Ig is also like one now. Every one listens to everyone else's opinions and when sleep is involved, we don't question, just do.

Opening my eyes a bit I stick out my fist. This might look strange to Amy and Brittany, but tradition is not going to die. One after the other fists are stacked. "Woof." I hear Total say. Woops, forgot about him. Jumping onto my lap I hear him chuckle. "Bark." He sticks his paw on, and we each knock knuckles.

"Sunday tomorrow, so shopping for clothes. Now sleep." I say, my words starting to slur. A few of them laugh as my eyes close again, but they all agree. I feel Fang lifting my into his arms, pulling me to his chest.

"Night girls." He says to the two girls still sitting on the couch chatting. I hear the door lock. Nudge must have done that, because I haven't given them keys yet.

"Night Nick-ie!" They squeal back. Nick-ie? You have got to be joking. To tired to think anymore. I hear a small creak of a door opening, than the crack as it shuts. Putting me on one of the two desk chairs, I know what he is doing. Moving the beds so they are together. He lifts me up again, only to put me into the bed.

"Sleep love." He whispers, slipping into the bed next to me. Turning around I burry my head into his chest, legs entwined.

But something woke me up. An ear splitting scream.

OoOoOoOoO

Grammar is crappy, but i am not getting a Beta. I got 17 people reading last time, and only 3 reviews. Disappointing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahhhhhh!" A scream rattled through my sleep, making me jolt up right. Still in the short shorts and hoddie as before, I run to the scream, Fang on my heel. Doors open, and I see Ig and Nudge looking freaked. Busting into Angels and Gazzys room I see her bolt up right in bed, sweat pouring of her. "Max!" She cries, as I wrap my arms around her.

"What happened darling?" I ask, cradling her in my arms. Tears start to spill from her eyes.

"They came for me." She whispers as the flock comes into the room. I feel Fang put an arm around my waist, and Gazzy grab Angel's hand. It has been two years, but more stuff has happened. As each of us developed powers they started to try and take us. Wanting to see how it happened. Angel was first. They got her again. She was on the operating table, awake, and they where about to cut into her. But we broke in before they could do anything.

"It was just a dream sweetie. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." I whisper in her ear. Last time they tried I developed my power. I was the last one to develop a power, but I didn't care. They are my flock. But last time they did try, I got caught instead. I fried a metal thing, it melted on the spot. But one of them I didn't see or hear. Only felt. A prick in my arm, dizziness, my name being called and than nothing else. Well that is until I ended up in a fighting pen with about fifty metal things. That wasn't fun. Another injection led me into a furnace. They wanted to see if I could live through the heat, because of my newly discovered power. Another prick and I was on the operating table. Fang got to me just in time.

Looking down I can see Angel asleep in my arms. I have tears running down my face. My childhood was never easy. I put Angel to sleep, rubbing the tears away. Give Gazzy a kiss good night and a hug to Ig and Nudge. Walking back to my room I hear a voice. "Like what the hell was that like scream!" Screeches Amy. She is standing at her door with Brittany, both in undies and a bra. Fang wraps his arms around me protectively as I burry my head in his chest.

"Nothing." Fang says as we walk into our room. "Come on Max, let's get you a few more hours sleep." I hear in my ear. Nodding I slip into bed with Fang, arms around each other.

Seven o'clock and I am up and wide-awake. Look at Fang I stare right into his eyes. Old habit. When you are used to waking at seven each morning, than it is hard to break. Snuggling into Fang I try to rest for a few more minutes. "Breakfast!" Ig yells.

"Yay!" Screams Angel and Gazzy as feet are heard running down the hallway. A good breakfast is rare. Looking back at Fang I press my lips to his. Turning a touch, he's on top of me, our mouths open. His lips start travelling downward, but he breaks to slip my jumper and top off. Pushing my bra down, his tongue circles my nipple. Bucking my hips he sucks. A small moan escapes my lips.

"Hey love birds! Get out of bed." Screams Nudge. Trying to move away, Fang doesn't budge. He moves back up, lips touching again. His hand trails downward, slipping past my undies. Moaning into his mouth I feel a finger move in. Another finger moves in, as his other hand grips my breast. Moving my mouth away I bite his shoulder, not letting the scream go. "If you don't get up than I'm coming in!" I hear through the door.

"Fine." Fang sighs, moving away. Taking a deep breath I gather my top and jumper, chucking them roughly over me. "Come here." Fang says, both his arms out, as if wanting a hug. Walking up to him I slip my arms around his neck. I feel his hands go into my shorts. Suddenly I feel him squeeze. A squeal comes from my lips. Fangs lips brush my ear as his hands stay against my skin. "Nice and firm. Just how I like them." He says with a small chuckle.

"Five… four…" Starts Nudge, outside our door. With that Fang lets go and we open the door. "Hi! Breakfast is ready. Plus we need to go shopping. Max, I got heaps of room for clothes." She leans in to whisper in my ear. "I need some other stuff too."

"Ok hunny." I say, smiling back. Sitting down I start piling my plate high. Scrambled egg, toast, sausages and bacon. Yum! By the time where finished it is eight. "Ok everyone. I think we desperately need new clothes. Also we are going to run out of food soon. So go and have showers and we shall be on our way." Everyone but Ig, Fang and I are out of the room in a blink of an eye.

"So what do you think of our house mates?" Fang starts. Ig gets up and starts the water, cleaning dishes.

"To high pitched." Ig comments. At that a giggle escapes my lips. We have all grown much closer in the last two years, so close that we are closer than any usual family.

"They keep looking at you guys." I say, annoyed.

"Someone jealous?" Fang asks beside me.

"Humph." I say, crossing my arms. A chuckle comes from both boys.

"Come on, time for a shower." Says Fang, standing up. Jumping up I run into our room before Fang. We have both gotten much faster. I can now out run Erasers and the metal robot things. Dashing into the bathroom I shut the door. "Hey! Unfair." Says Fang.

"First in, first served!" I yell back.

"So what shops are in Arizona?" Total asks. We're all out of the showers, sitting around on the couches. The other two girls are in there room getting ready. For what, I don't know.

"I hear that there is a mall about five minute walk from here. How close is that! But dogs going? I don't know. Maybe. I wonder if anything will fit. Do we need to get clothes for school? Or is there school uniforms? I don't want school uniforms, because they make me look weird. Remember at Anne's. That was horrible." Nudge starts. "But maybe these ones are be-" At this Ig has put his hand to her mouth.

"We will take Total, but he has to be quiet. We don't have a school uniform, thank god, but there are rules. No hats or sandals to class, and nothing that shows too much. So were fine. So lets get going." At this Angel and Nudge race out the door, Total in tow.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Shouts Brittany.

"You're not coming with us." Points out Gazzy. So attitude is a big common factor for us. We do things our way, or not at all.

"Who said so? I am like going to the mall, so we shall like walk with you." Amy says. Bitchy much. Miss I-get-it-all.

"What ever. I am going with the others. Bye." Gazzy says, running off. Iggy takes off after him. Trust me, there fast.

"Looks like we're running." I say. "Bet you there." At this I take off, Fang gaining.

"But wait up Nick-ie." Yells Brittany, her voice getting further away.

"That was yummy." Nudge told everyone. I guess it was. After shopping for clothes and school supplies we where hungry. Now when I say hungry, I mean stomach-growling hungry. We packed away about more than twenty burgers, and that isn't including sides and drinks. But the credit card payed for it. My Max card ran out. Can you believe that! So horrible. Well it was about a year and a half ago, so it didn't even last that long. Well we managed for the year and a half just by scrounging around. Maybe a bit of haggling, bribery, thievery, pick pocketing and computer hacking. If we where registered people of the state, and had been caught. We would have one hell of a record. But at the moment, I am using my father's credit card. He is trying to gain my trust.

"Time to split up. Us girls need to get some stuff." I say to everyone. "You guys should get what ever else you need." A nod from everyone. Well that was easy.

Two arms wrap around my waist. Ok, not easy. "You sure I can't come with." Fang blows into my ear. God I am going to kill him. Ever since we got sexually active Fang keeps doing this to me.

"Come on Max!" Angel yells, grabbing my arm. Turning to face Fang I give him a quick kiss on the lips. Time for the bra shopping. Now I don't even want to name the number of guys that winked at me. It was horrible. Yeah, I have changed from the fourteen-year-old girl I used to be. I have a chest and my hips grew a bit more. I gained curves and all. Also, with that change, I found out that I don't get my time of the month. That would have been hard in the bush. With the egg thing.

I got pregnant. Artificially inseminated thank god. But the white coats wanted to know if I would lay an egg, or have a normal child. I was caught, for three months. Under lock and guard. They had installed the highest equipment, in a Metal room. But they had found out about Nudge, so they put electrics in the top layer of the metal. Three months I stayed in their, my stomach getting larger. My hips grew, as did my chest.

Test after test was done. Ones to see if I could still fly, and my capabilities. After two months they found out it wasn't an egg. I had a baby, just like a normal person. That was when the tests got worse. How long I could last without food or water. The amount of flying I could do at one time. How much I could lift. Cold and Heat. Chemicals. I lost the child. The tests got even worse.

One day I heard a noise. It was growing and growing. It wasn't a distinct noise, just, a noise. Than the noise sort of… exploded. I couldn't do anything. Yell out, or even move. Malnutrition was the good part. I had broken a bone, well two. My left calf and right wing. Couldn't walk or fly. That was the good part too. The bad part. I had just come from a fight that left me for dead.

**Flashback**

_The box was shaking. Yes. The metal box was shaking. But I couldn't care less. My leg was hurting like hell, and I couldn't move my wing in. But I think the scary thing was, as I lifted my hand from my stomach, blood dripped off it._

_The locks in the room started moving and I tried to push myself away from it. Nothing more today, please. "Max!" I little voice yelled as the light spilled in. My eyes closed instantly, the small amount of light shining in burned my eyes. Light fingers trailed along my body, no pressure._

"_She needs a hospital, and quick." Said a voice familiar to me. Iggy?_

"_Why? Is she going to be ok?" Another girl asked. Nudge! They came to get me. Opening my eyes slowing I tried to sit up. A shriek escaped my lips as pain shot through me from everywhere. I shut my eyes quickly, clamping my jaw together. _

_Two arms picked me up slowly, as if waiting for me to kick out. But I couldn't. My leg hurt too much. I was softly pressed to a chest as the dizziness came. "Someone's coming!" I heard my baby say. The wind rushed around me as I heard footsteps. _

_I felt the blackness take me over. "Hang on Max."_

**End Flashback.**

Waking up from that was like waking up in hell. I was in so much pain. Fang was sitting beside me, everyone crowding me. A cast was on my leg and wing. Trying to sit up I failed. Bandages wrapped my stomach. Four deep gashes to match Fangs, except mine where worse. They had gotten infected.

"Max!" Nudge yelled. Walking to her I can see a store full of just what we need. Victoria Secret. Time for some more shopping. Yay! Note the sarcasm. "So apparently there is a welcoming dance at the end of the week. On Friday. Can I get a dress!" A dance? Ewww.

"Where did you find that out?" I ask.

"Well there where pamphlets on the desk when we went into the office. Please Max!" Nudge starts.

"Please!" Angel asks. Dammit. Nodding they both rush of. I guess it is time to buy a dress.

OoOoOoOoO

Can we say long? Well i am trying my hardest, but its really really hard. I know i am not stopping with a cliffy, but i don't have to. Next chapter is school! Yay. Also, the bra that they buy, link is on my profile.

Please review. People read but don't review. :'(


	5. Chapter 5

To fall asleep is heaven. To fall asleep in the arms of the one you love. That is pure bliss. We got home late; the kids saw a fair. We decided that they needed to have some memories that they wanted. Fairy floss that was sickly sweet, unlimited hot dogs, roller coaster that nearly felt like I was flying. All was going fantastic. Total of cause was with us. I guess I freaked. They had this ride. I know this sounds stupid to get upset about, but it was a child's ride. These little kids where running around, and I just snapped. Burst out crying. Fang was beside me in a second, holding me, and seeming to understand the problem. Children.

Ever since that time, when I was pregnant, children brought those memories back. But not just of my stomach, but also of the torture, pain, suffering. I long to forget, but I cannot. Iggy rounded up the kids and I was carried in Fangs arms, as we made our way back to the campus. Not many things these days are problems; I can keep them in. The flock knows everything. We share our ever thoughts these days. To say we where family is an understatement. We aren't just family, we are everything to each other.

So when I cracked they knew the problem. The children where only the thing to tip me over the edge. We have learnt to hold strong; no time to cry. But I after more than two years like this; you have to let go. So I did. I let every tear that I have held in pour out. The child I lost, nights with no sleep, days with no food, weeks with flock-missing, months without a shower, years of fighting. People who have betrayed me. Jeb. People who I thought I would never know. Dr. Martinez, Ella. Every scare that engraved me. Bruise that coloured my skin. Bone that left me helpless. Bullet that made me swear with pain. Every time I thought I lost the five people I gave my heart too.

Nudge was the one to open the door, than lock it. Late was when we got home. Iggy put the kids to bed. Fang took me. Undressing me he would never let me go. When we where in bed I cried into his chest; him pulling me closer and closer. My dreams where not dreams, nor where they nightmares. For the first time in years I dreamt of nothing. Pure blackness.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Felt like doing a monologue. Soz. Still relevant. Next chapter. First day of school!


	6. Chapter 6

"Max! Fang! Class soon!" I hear Angel yell in my ear. Pushing myself further into Fang he tightens his hold on me.

"Up! Up! Up!" Nudge, Gazzy and Angel chorus. Not fun.

"Breakfast!" Iggy yells. Thank god they are gone.

"So now that they are gone." Fang whispers into my ear. "I think we should get up." At that I bury my head in his chest, shaking it no. A small chuckle is heard. "Then I shall have to persuade you." His voice is husky and low. He starts to peck my lips teasingly. I try to move away but he puts a hand on my back. Gasping I feel him squeeze my butt. Taking advantage of this, his tongue plunges into my mouth. He swallows the moan emitted from me. Putting my hands between us, I try to push, wanting sleep. He straddles me, grabbing my wrists in one hand and putting them above my head.

"Your being naughty. I might have to punish you." He breathes into my ear. Ignoring him I feel my bra being tugged off. Dammit. Should have worn my new pyjamas. His lips take in my nipple, and I can do nothing to stop him. His empty hand trails down my stomach, feeling like fire. I feel them hesitate slightly at my panties, but then they dive in. I arch into it at ever stroke, throbbing. He adds another finger, than another. The pressure building up inside of me, needing to be released. Fang realises this, but instead of helping he stops. To my horror, a small whimper escapes my lips. His mouth starts moving up to my ear, slowly, as one of his fingers plays with my folds. "Ready to give in yet?" He says in my ear, before taking it into his mouth. I feel him suck on it.

"Yes!" I moan out. He immediately lets go of my hands, and I grab for his boxers. Pulling them down, he kicks them off his feet. His lips start making there way down my body, and I secure my hands on the bed sheet. At my panties he grabs them between his teeth, before yanking them down. Trailing kisses on the way back up, he lands one right in the middle of my legs. A small moan makes its way out of my lips. Grabbing his hair I plunge my lips onto his, tongues together.

"I want to hear you moan my name." He says huskily, before plunging himself within me. I do just as he says, moaning his name, moving my hips with his. With one final thrust I bite his shoulder to stop the scream. He falls over the edge with me.

_Iggy said I was in the clear now. Can you to hurry up._ Angel sends to us. It really is a blessing that Iggy can control sound. He would have made sure that no one heard us. Sliding out from under Fang I jump into the shower.

OoOoOoOoO

"Everyone ready?" I ask, walking out our door. So I should probably explain what the place looks like. Well the classes are in the middle of the whole place. The dorms included. First you have the car park. That takes up a bit of space. But the car park is on the right, while you have the gymnasium on the left. In-between is a small strip of lawn, than the starting of the classrooms. Around the edges of the classrooms you have the, as I said before, gymnasium, than the baseball/ softball field. Hockey field. Soccer field; which has a running track around the edge. A football field, than a Netball/ basketball court. This finishes at the car park.

"Yes!" Chorused everyone. No one was very happy about this, but we had to fit in. Now for an explanation of the classrooms. Well near the soccer field you have the doors. Boys on the left, girls on the right; two buildings each. There are three cabins, like ours. One on each end, than one in the middle. We got the middle one.

The food court is close to us, than connecting to it is the library. Also you have English and literature on the first floor, IT on the second. They have tried to put everything into groups I think. Then you walk forward, out of the circle of dorms. This bit is like a rectangle. Everything is connected, just to tell you. So if you are facing toward the library, and go left, you get to a building used for history on the ground, and languages on the first floor. Going the other way you get the arts building. Theatre is on the ground and basement for set up. Assembly is done there too. First floor is music, while the second floor has art and media. Now, if you walk through that, and look straight out to the front of the school, you see the church. This is where they teach religion. On the remaining corner you have mathematics first floor and health and fitness for ground. Why do they have health and fitness when they have a gymnasium you ask? Well this is because the gym has no classrooms.

Now in the middle of the front two rooms is the office and teachers lounge. In the middle of the rectangle is my most hated subject. Science. It is there just in case of a fire. It stops the fire spreading to all the other rooms. If you are in between the rooms on the left, than you got the walk way to the gym. Explanation done.

"Iggy, me and Max all have classes together." Fang starts off. We got our timetables. Jeb said he picked the easy subjects. English first, than IT, art, science – shiver -, French, maths than Health and Fitness, which includes PE.

"Angel and Gazzy, you are both in the primary school. Please behave. Angel, no changing there minds, no bombs, no voice throwing, no powers, and most important, try to act normal." I say with a sigh. It is hard for us to act normal. Come on; we can control elements, we have wings! "Nudge, you are two years below. Keep the gloves on." Yeah, gloves. You know how she can feel feelings and sense stuff. Well it got stronger. She has to try to control it, but gloves will work for now.

"Ok!" Angel and Gazzy sing out. Each of them gives me and the rest of us a hug, and run off. So, just to help. What we are wearing. You have the runners, short shorts for the girls, three quarters for the boys, all camouflage, and different colours. Wife beater top that covers our wings. Yes, they have slits in them, but they aren't visible. Again, different colours. Plus last, to top it off, a black hoddie, with pockets at the front. So what. It doesn't take a day to grow out of a habit that you have had for three or four years. Being on the run does that to you.

"Well, this is our stop. Have fun Nudge." I say, giving her a quick hug. English time. Walking in, I have a look at the library. It is big! Just like the few we have been too. Those public libraries. Some one grabs my hand, and I fall into step with them. Fang. "Do we have to do this?" I whine. School is not my thing.

"Yes Max. Stop complaining, we have only six or seven hours left." Iggy grumbles. School is not something any of us want. Arriving at the top of the stairs Fang knocks on the first door.

"Come in." A mans voice echoes through the door. Fang and I walk in hand in hand, with Ig trailing behind us. I look up to see a man of about fifty, bald on the top, ring of grey hair at the bottom. He even has the thick glasses. His stomach sticks out a touch, he must be about my height. "No P.D.A" He says. P.D.A? What's that? Looking at Fang and Ig I can see confusion on their faces.

"P.D.A?" I ask.

The man looks at me up and down. He lingers a touch at my chest and I feel Fang step in front of me a touch. "Public display of affection." He says harshly, like where being told off. Oh, how nice. "Now, introduce yourselves."

Fang pulled me along to the front, of the room, Ig on my other side. There where twenty-four seats, six in each row. I spotted three empty seats at the very back. The only empty seats. "My names Jeff." Ig started.

"I'm Max and this is Nick." I said. "Where all sixteen, but moved up a year. Umm…" I stumbled. I didn't know what to say about family and stuff.

"Where all adopted." Fang started. He looked down at me and smiled. "The Martinez's got us three at the same time, so we grew up together. We have another brother, Zephyr, and two sisters. Ariel and Krystal." He said in a finishing tone. We revealed enough.

"Umm. Ok. Sit down there." He instructed, pointing at the three seats. I paid no attention to the people around the class, except to scan for any problems. They all seem harmless enough. "Ok class. Where going to do a spelling test." A groan went around the room as we sat down. Me in the middle again. The guys got very protective of me over the last few months, because I was the one Itex wanted. The whole babies thing. Well that was not fun. The more we avoided them, the stronger the metal things got. I call them that because each time we started to name them something, they made a strong type. Each power we got, they made them more resistant to them.

"Max, spell foundation." The teacher says. I think my timetable said his name was Mr. Grudge. Eh!

"Can't spell." I state like there's no problem. I have never needed to spell before, so I don't need to know.

OoOoOoOoO

This is for all victorians, in Australia. We start school tomorrow! :'( Also for anyone else who starts tomorrow. Have fun! Also, poll on my profile, about this story


	7. Chapter 7

"Ariel, if you had these number, which one is you missing?" Asked my teacher. She is old with grey hair, and seems stubborn. I have been good so far and haven't read her mind. Bad things happen doing that. On the black board behind her are five numbers and a dash. 2-3-5-8-13-dash. What is that meant to mean? The only reason I am even in this year is because no one will believe I am in year two. Way to tall.

"I don't know." I answer. "But I don't see the use of it in the world." I say. Well there is no use of it! Go into a store and I have never needed it. Computer programs don't need it. There just bin… binary numbers, or something. Nudge taught me how to use them. Locks don't need them. Credit cards don't need them. I have never needed them. To buy something you just need to plus stuff together. That I can do easily. 3947 plus 2938 equals 6,885. Times, well that would equal…11, 596,286. Big number, but I can work it out in my head!

"Well do you know any of the answers on the board?" Questions the teacher. _'Dumb… uneducated.' _Oh what a nice teacher. Looking at the board I see multiplications. Time to put my brain to work.

"Yes. 25 times 7 equals 175. Than 68 divided by… 7… equals" I start, working the problem out in my head. "9.714." Making bombs. That is how I learnt to divide. Because if you don't get exactly the right amount; than it hurts.

"Ok, but those weren't for this class. That was for the year above. Where did you last go to school Ariel?" She asks, confusion written on her face.

"Oh. I didn't."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So than you add the whipped cream like so." Says the teacher, showing how to add cream to a cake. Yummy, it's making me so hungry. I wonder if we get to eat it after. Maybe if I am quick than I can make two, and bring one home for the flock. They would love it, and those two girls wont eat it, because they refuse to eat fat. So stupid. "Please go to a table, each of you, and start on the cake." He instructs again. He is young, but not eraser material. Short and gangly. Ewww.

Walking over to a table there are three people surrounding it. A girl and two boys. The girl looks nearly like a clone of those girls at home. Brittany and Amy. The boys are hot, but Iggy… Mmmm… "Hey, I'm Krystal, well Tiffany-Krystal is my full name. I just got here, what are your names?" I ask around. So as much as I like blabbering and stuff, I have learnt to stop. You can get caught that way, and I don't want to.

"My name is Jessica." Says the girl in a high-pitched voice. Any higher and my eardrums might burst. "This is Tom and James." She points them out, and they wave hi, stupid grins on their faces. The girl just sticks her nose in the air.

"Awesome." I say, ignoring the girl's attitude. I do want to make friends. "Can you guys cook? Because I cook heaps with my boyfriend. Cakes are my favourite! Can we have chocolate?" I start rattling on as I pull out the ingredients. "Egg, milk, chocolate, butter… oh! Flour and sugar." Putting in the butter I start mixing the lumps out. Add the sugar and Eggs. "So, how old are you all?" I ask, wanting to make a conversation.

"Well I am fifteen." Answers the girl, staring at me whisking.

"Same here." Answer both the guys.

"So what about you?" The girl asks, starting to look curious.

"Oh, me? Fourteen this year! I so want a birthday party. Because I usually don't have one… can't because." I start, realising my mistake. Idea, need an idea! "To expensive, because I have five adopted siblings, so it would be to much for Dr. Martinez." Perfect! Looking at the girl she is staring at me as I add in the chocolate and a touch of salt and baking powder.

"Krystal, right?" Asks the teacher. I just nod at the teacher, whisking away. Most people find it boring, but I just think about the end result. Food. "Well Krystal. Your not allowed to be wearing gloves while cooking." He starts. I immediately stop and look at my hands. I forgot about them. Jeb got me special ones, so they are extremely thin, let your skin breathe, and feel like their not there.

"Ummm, well I…. Umm, have to wear them." I start, not knowing what to say. Angel can help!

_Angel sweetie. _I call out, hoping she can hear. Usually when you say her name she can hear you.

_Hey Nudge! How you going?_ Angel says, she sounds bored stiff.

_Well Angel, I am cooking and the guy won't stop about the gloves and last time I took them off nothing good happened. Little help. _I plead. Last time I took them off I nearly fainted due to the amount I felt.

_Ok! _The teacher starts walking away, a confused look on her face.

_Thx Ange._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chemistry. Something like that is what the teacher said. But we went into this room, and the smell is making my skin crawl. So horrible. Apparently it is a science room. "So today we are learning about bombs." The teacher starts off. My god! Yes! I so have to tell Ig about this later. He will love it so much.

The teacher starts explaining how to make one, but I just tune out. I know how to make them, there so easy. She did mention something about us having a small go, but not putting all of it together, because it's dangerous. So what! "I will give each of you the equipment for it, and you can start."

She handed us some basics, and I set to work. (AN: I know shit all about bombs. Sorry.) Luckily, the wire the she left out I had hidden in my pocket. Ig and I always carry bombs around, precaution. Just like I know that Max and Fang have knifes. Ang goes with Ig and I; bombs, while Nudge goes with Max and Fang; knifes. Well metal for her.

My bomb was not very big. I made sure to make it small, can't hurt. "Yeah, teacher!" I called out, already forgetting her name. She came and walked over to me. "Finished." I said, beaming.

"Already, it has only been a minute." So I am quick. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Nodding I hand it to her, taking one look at it she screams and drops it.

"Duck!" I scream, jumping over a table to get away from it. Woops.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So, your new here, right?" Asks a sickly sweet voice. I can clearly smell the perfume on her and it isn't pretty.

"Yeah." I answer quick and sweet. She has brown hair and her clothes leave nothing to the imagination. Ewww… I can hear Max and Fang laughing next to me. Yeah, they can act all coupley. They have each and every class together.

"Classe d'après-midi. S'il vous plaît s'asseoir." Starts the teacher. (Afternoon class. Please sit down.) The flock and I know French of by heart. So Angel and Nudge convinced us. A week there, and we started to pick it up, but only the basics. Angel stole a tape recorder and book, and started teaching us as we flew. I guess it is useful now.

"Nous avons de nouveaux étudiants aujourd'hui. Savez-vous le français?" She asks, looking at us. (We have new students today. Do you know any french?) What would we have answered if we didn't know French? Stupid teacher.

"Oui manquer" I answer fluently. (Yes miss.)

"Bien, je serai arrière dans une seconde. S'il vous plaît se comporter" She says, walking out of the room. (Ok, i will be back in a second. Please behave). The brown head walks up to me again and sits on my table. Her skirt is hitched up way to high.

"So…" She says, starting to drag the word out. Boring! "Are you free Friday night?" She asks, batting her eyelashes. I could nearly puck!

"No. Me and my girlfriend and going out than." I say, trying to get her away. But she doesn't move.

"Well maybe I can convince you other wise." She starts. I can see her start rambling here. "Go to the movies, dinner…" At this I know she won't stop soon. Concentrating on her I dim the sound. I know that sounds weird, but I made her voice quieter. Well to me at least.

Much better.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"We are doing fitness testing today." The PE teacher instructed. Girls and boys where together, so I was with Max and Ig. Thank god for that, too many boys have been eyeing her today. "Sprints, weight and height, sit up, push ups. That should be all for today." He announced. This is going to be very interesting.

Sprints were easy. I don't go lightly and by the end of it I wasn't tired. That's what running from erasers does to you. Weight and height we got in trouble. Weigh to little and to tall. Not good. Very suspicious. Sit-ups and pushups. Well I breezed through them with Iggy by my side. Max was a bit pissed that she was put down because she was a girl. If only they knew.

"Nick, Jeff and Max, I need to talk to you all." The PE teacher yelled out. Everyone turned our way, and I was quick enough to notice the glares Max got.

"Come on baby." I whispered to her as I slid my arm around her waist. She nodded, a smile gracing her perfect lips, and walked with me to the coach's office. Iggy was on her other side.

The coach had problems with our weight and height, but we told him we had a disease or something. He seemed to believe it. We went to get changed out of our sport uniforms and I walked out the locker doors to see Max. Well I could hear her.

"Get off me!" She shrieked, as a guy pushed her into a locker. He was on her in an instant, trying to kiss her. As Max was about to raise her fist I ran at him. I pinned him to the ground and Iggy helped Max.

"You touch her again and you won't be alive to see the day of light." I sneer at him. Whipping my fist around it collides with his nose.

Bull's-eye.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Science. Can't do this. Memories are too strong. Dissections. Blood and chemicals smell. I swear I was going insane. "Baby, calm down." Fang whispered in my ear. He most likely can see my face. Me going crazy. Why did Jeb put me in science? I am not dissecting a heart. Come on!

"Can't do it!" I whispered to Fang and Iggy. I sound frantic.

"Miss, can we not do the dissection?" Asked Fang politely. He is going to be my savoir. Fang pushed away the heart and pulled me onto his lap. I buried my head into his chest. Bad memories. Go away!

"And why wouldn't you Mr. Martinez?" She asked. I don't like this teacher. Cruel. Horrible. Disgusting. Like a white coat.

"We have done it before." Iggy responded. That should work. Hopefully. Please! Fang pulled me closer. I could feel myself shaking.

"What would be wrong with her?" The teacher asked, I would guess that she is talking about me. Pointing to me.

"Sensitive topic." Was the short answer from Fang. Sensitive is putting it lightly.

"Hmmm, you can leave if you answer this question, since we are doing this topic next. What is a Jagulep?" She asked. Hybrids! Why are we studying hybrids?

"Jaguar cross leopard. Are we doing hybrids next?" Asked Iggy, I could hear the slight quiver in his voice.

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

Week has passed

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How was your first week?" I ask everyone sitting around the couch. They all shake there heads no. That isn't good. "Why?"

"Well I had a problem with wearing gloves." Starts Nudge. Angel interrupts her.

"Well the teacher thought I was dumb, until I did some of the year six maths. I told her that I have never gone to school." Gazzy starts next.

"Blew up the science room."

"Gazzy! I scream.

"Teacher made us!" He yells running off to his room. Iggy follows, probably wanting to know more. Angel and Nudge take off too.

"So now that there gone…" Fang trails off in my ear. He pulls me over, so I am straddling him. Leaning forward our lips meet, but I pull back. Teasing him. I peck him again.

"Innocent minds!" Whines Total, running out of the room. I giggle and turn back to Fang. I give him a light kiss, than move to just beside his lips. He groans in frustration and flips us over, so we are lying on the couch. Me underneath him.

"You're in a very compromising position here Miss Ride." Stated Fang, but he plunges in any way, kissing me until I am breathless. He trails his hands over my sides. I lift my head up, moulding my lips to his. One of the benefits of living somewhere, we could have fun. Wrapping my arms around him, our bodies push together.

"Dinner!" Yells out Angel and Nudge at the same time; running our way. Fangs tongue slips into my mouth, deepening the kiss. "Ewww…" They shriek. More foot steps lead our way. Most likely Gazzy and Ig. A gust of air twirls us around, making us fall onto the ground. I break the kiss, landing on top.

"Thanks Gaz." Fang says sarcastically. He gets up, pulling me up with him. He faces the flock. "Cafeteria?" He asks. A nod comes from Iggy, meaning that he can't be stuffed cooking. Great.

"And what about the dog?" Asks Total, annoyed.

"We can bring stuff back."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry its so short. This leads onto the next chapter. It will be up very very soon


	9. AN

News for everyone who reads my stories! Ok... i have just finished year eleven, so i got over two months of holidays! YAY! I got a couple of things i plan to do hrough the holidays... Get fit, start my art folios (yes i got two.) and i got one camp and a family holiday. I do scouts, so thats the camp. Got good and bad news. Good news... i have more time to work on the stories, but the bad news is for people who are reading certain stories. My focus for the next little bit will be my **Maximum Ride and Twilight Crossover. **The reason for this is because i got about five chapters that i need to edit before i put it up and i really want to finish it. After that i want to work on **Tossed Out. **Please dont hate me, and if i get inspiration for other stories i will post; so i got a pile of chapters i need to post. About one for each story. After those two are done i will check a poll i will put up for what you want next. THANK YOU! Oh! This AN will be deleted, so if u got questions then PM me dont review.


End file.
